


Migraine

by CustardCreamies



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Robbie just needs taking care off for once, Sickfic, SportaRobbie if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Migraines were always the worse. They made him want to curl up in his fluffy orange chair and not move for about fifteen hundred years. They always made him feel like his head was going to explode, like his head was wedged between two concrete blocks and nothing would relieve it.Or Robbie Rotten has a migraine and Sportacus tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up today feeling pretty terrible, migraine up to my eyeballs and very drained and tired. So I thought fic writing would help. XD Also my first non crack fic Lazy Town story.

 Migraines were always the worse. They made him want to curl up in his fluffy orange chair and not move for about fifteen hundred years. They always made him feel like his head was going to explode, like his head was wedged between two concrete blocks and nothing would relieve it.

Robbie is currently curled in on himself in his favourite chair, trying to will the headache away. Everything hurts and he just wants to sleep, but the pain is so intense that he just cannot relax enough to let himself drift off.

He's trying to sit up in his chair, massaging his temples as if that will help, when he hears a voice call his name.

"Robbie?" the voice is worried and accented.

Sportacus.

Why was that blue Sports Elf calling his name? And why was he even at his door? Didn't he have something better to do?

"What do you want, Sportadork?" Robbie calls, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"My crystal went off" Sportacus calls down "it lead me to you, are you okay?"

"Just peachy" Robbie snaps "now go away!"

"Not until I make sure you're okay" Sportacus replies "I'm coming down, is that okay with you?"

"No!" Robbie protests. But then his head pounds, reminding him of his current agony, and he lets a cry escape him. Somehow Sportacus must have heard it as he's suddenly now in the lair and making his way over to Robbie.

"I heard you cry out, you're not okay. Let me help you" Sportacus kneels down next to Robbie's chair. Robbie is curled in on himself again, trying to block out any light.

"Go away" Robbie's voice is muffled by the chair "I don't need your help"

"Robbie" Sportacus sighs and reaches out a hand to lightly touch Robbie's knee, causing the man to jump "you are in pain, let me help. Please"

Robbie turns his head to look at Sportacus "I don't see how you can help with migraines"

"You have a migraine?" Sportacus asks, thinking that he's gotten through to Robbie somehow "have you taken anything for it?"

"No" Robbie replies "I ran out of paracetamol a while ago"

"I can get you some if you like?" Sportacus asks.

"If it makes you go away, then yes" Robbie makes a shooing motion "go get some"

"I'll be right back" Sportacus promises as he leaps away and backflips back towards the chute.

"Take your time" Robbie mutters in reply, snuggling back into the chair and shutting his eyes, hoping he can finally drift off without interruption.

* * *

Sleep sadly doesn't come before Sportacus makes his way back into the lair.

"Robbie? I'm back!" he calls cheerfully to the man curled up in the chair, unaware his loud call causes more pain.

"Will you be a bit quieter?" Robbie snaps, he turns to look at Sportacus and he's shocked to find that Robbie's face is so pale.

"Sorry" Sportacus answers sheepishly, holding out a bottle of Robbie and a packet of paracetamol to Robbie "here, I got these for you"

Robbie mutters out a thank you and takes the offered items, popping two of the tablets from the pack and draining them with the water. The water is cool and soothing on his throat and he drinks it with a relieved sigh, he cannot remember when he last had some water.

"Better?" Sportacus asks softly reaching out without thinking to softly run his hand through Robbie's hair. Robbie jumps at the touch and glares at Sportacus.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asks, making Sportacus raise his hands in the air.

"Trying to comfort you?" Sportacus asks, unsure himself why he was running his hands through Robbie's hair.

"Well...don't" Robbie says hesitantly "it's...weird"

"Okay" Sportacus looks around the lair "um..do you have a kitchen? I was thinking a cool flannel will help with the pain?"

"It's just through there" Robbie points in a random direction "just be careful, I'm working on something near the doorway and I don't want you breaking it with one of your flippity flips"

Sportacus nods and makes his way towards the kitchen, being careful to move around the machine. It makes him wonder what it's use is and what Robbie plans to do with it. Sportacus decides he'll soon find out anyway and makes his way over to the tap and turns it on. He runs a cloth through the water then turns the tap off, before making his way back to Robbie.

"Here you go" Sportacus says soothingly as he places the cold cloth against Robbie's head. Robbie's eyes flutter shut at the cool touch and Sportacus cannot stop the small smile as he watches Robbie relax.

"Does that feel better?" Sportacus asks and Robbie nods.

"It does, Sportakook" Robbie says with a sigh, feeling the pain lessen as both the tablet and the cool cloth chase the migraine away.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better" Sportacus gently takes the cloth and turns it over, making sure it's kept cool "leave this on for a little bit then take it off, you don't want to sleep with it on"

"Mmmmm" Robbie replies, the tension leaving his face as his pain does. He snuggles easily into the orange chair and Sportacus frowns.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable sleeping in your bed?" Sportacus looks around the room "in fact, where is your bed?"

"Through there" Robbie says through a yawn, "It's past the workbench"

Sportacus follows his pointing and nods "Right, and you don't want to use your bed?"

"I'm too tired to move" Robbie answers "I just want to sleep, don't care where"

"Right..." Sportacus trails off, wondering what to do. In the end he settles on doing something he knows Robbie will not like.

He puts his hands under Robbie and shifts him into his arms.

Robbie's eyes instantly snap open once he realises he's in Sportacus' arms and he struggles a bit, but it doesn't upset Sportacus' hold on him "what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Putting you to bed" Sportacus looks down at Robbie "you'll hurt your back sleeping on that chair" he makes his way over to the bed and lowers Robbie down on it, folding the covers over him "there we go"

"Thanks, I guess..." Robbie mutters, snuggling under the covers. He looks up at Sportacus "why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because you're my friend, Robbie" Sportacus looks at him in surprise "why wouldn't I help you?"

"Well you know...being the villain and all...." Robbie plays with the threads of his duvet and hears Sportacus sigh.

"It doesn't stop you being my friend" Sportacus smiles down at Robbie "you'll always be my friend, villain or not"

Robbie looks at him, shocked and then averts his gaze "thanks, I guess" he replies, very unsure how to respond to such kindness.

"You're welcome" Sportacus says gently, once again reaching out to gently touch Robbie's hair. This time Robbie leans into the touch and Sportacus removes the cloth from his head "Sleep now, I'll be back to check on you later. I'm going to see the kids"

"Okay" Robbie gives a huge yawn and snuggles into his pillows "thank you, Sportacus"

Sportacus, surprised Robbie used his name properly, doesn't know how to answer and just nods his head "I'll see you later"

The only answer Sportacus gets is Robbie's gentle snores as he finally, _finally_ , falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
